Birthday Wishes
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Sometimes wishes come true. - Swan Queen oneshot.


**To my real life KB with gratitude. Happy 22nd birthday, Tory. Always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable and seek to gain no profit from this endeavor. **

The autumn night greeted her like an old friend as she stepped out of her parent's home and into the cool night, wrapping her sweater around her middle. Inside a party was alive in her honor – her first real birthday celebration since the curse had been broken. Emma wasn't a big fan of crowds, or birthdays for that matter, but she'd managed to spend the evening smiling for the sake of her son and her mother who had been sneakily planning the surprise for weeks now. She had enjoyed the cake and the look on Henry's face when she'd ducked her head to make a wish. After three hours though, Storybrook's savior was craving solitude and she sought it in the empty streets.

A gentle breeze sent her hair across her face and she raked her fingers through the long tresses in vain before raising the hood on the knitted sweater – a gift from granny. She wondered if anyone had noticed the lack of her presence yet and, for a split second, she felt rude for ducking out on the first real birthday party she had ever had. It was just all too much. Too many people, too many emotions, too much to try to contend with. She was so used to a cupcake in the solitude of a night alone, the only one remembering that she had grown another year older. Having people care was odd.

"Did you duck out on your own party, princess?" The voice came from the darkness and Emma whipped around, hand at her hip reaching for a gun that wasn't there. "Relax, Emma."

"Regina," Emma breathed the brunette's name. "What are you doing out?"

"I'm sorry." Regina smirked. "Was I supposed to spend all night inside plotting evil schemes while Henry was enjoying your party? I went out for dinner."

"Oh," the blond chuckled with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to imply… I just wasn't expecting to run into anyone."

"Seeing as most everyone is at the party you're hiding from?"

"Something like that." Emma shrugged. "I felt like a fish in a bowl."

"Was Henry having fun?"

Emma moved to perch on the bench that lined the sidewalk before patting the empty space beside her. She waited until Regina joined her before she spoke again. "He was having the time of his life – pretty much the only reason I stuck around the party as long as I did. He fell asleep on the couch with… my dad… after cake and presents. Thank you, by the way, he said that you helped him pick out the locket."

"Did you open it?"

"Not yet." Emma lifted the chain from around her neck and fiddled until the latch opened. Inside, a picture of her parents rest on one side and on the other was a picture of the three of them – Regina, Henry, and herself. "When was this taken?"

"When you and Snow got back," the brunette explained softly. "Henry picked it out – said something about how he wanted you to know that you have a family now… that we all have a family."

"That kid is something else," Emma breathed. "Does that family include you?"

"If you want, I guess. We do have Henry in common."

"Regina…"

"Emma." Regina shook her head and offered a soft smile. "I know who I am, I am aware of all my faults, but you've given me a chance to do better. I don't want to screw up that chance."

"We have more in common than Henry," Emma promised her. Her fingers seemed to move on their own as she extended her pinkie, curling it around Regina's on the cold wood of the bench. "I wish you had come to the party tonight."

"No." She shook her head. "This was your first real birthday with your parents and, well, it's no secret whose fault it was that you haven't had any birthdays with them before."

"If we're going to do this co-parenting, being friends, having our lives entwined thing then you're going to have to start forgiving yourself, Madame Mayor."

"Where do I start?" She had spent so many years wrapped up in anger, her heart locked up in a vault of guilt and pain. She didn't remember how to be free.

Emma stood and pulled her up as well, lacing their fingers together. "Come to my party with me? I don't do well with crowds and you're a pretty distraction."

"Pretty?"

The blond stepped into her personal space then and offered her a warm smile. "One of the prettiest distractions I have ever had."

"Emma, you're insane."

"At least I'm in good company then," she fired back with a grin. "Now, come on, I'm pretty sure there is still some cake left and I might just feel like sharing."

"Fine," Regina relented with a roll of her eyes. "As you wish, princess."

"Damn right."Emma bit her lip before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Regina's cheek. "Race you?"

Regina watched the blond take off in a sprint and laughed as she felt herself following. "Your highness, I am in heels which is a total disadvantage."

"Oh, I guess." Emma slowed to a stop, waiting for Regina to catch up to her. She took the brunette's hand in her own again and pulled her toward the lit up apartment building. "I'm glad you're here."

"Funny," Regina pulled at her hand until she stood to face her in the dim streetlight. "I was just going to say the same thing. Happy birthday, Sheriff Swan."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor."


End file.
